


Doctor Who Imagines/One Shots/Requests

by CorgiTimes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiTimes/pseuds/CorgiTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various one shots/imagines/requests between doctor who characters and the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

BASICS

Feel free to request anything but SMUT. I just don't write it.  
Please don't complain if your request doesn't come out exactly as you wanted, I'm not a mind reader!  
Feel free to be very specific in your requests or make it vague and let me be creative, its up to you!  
I will write any doctor who characters from the 2005 series.  
Request away in the comments!


	2. 11th Doctor x Timelord! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you're a timelord but you weren't on Gallifrey during the time war. Now your species is dead and after your TARDIS crashed you are trapped on an asteroid outside of the universe.

INSIDE THE TARDIS, OUTSIDE POV

"What was that?" Amy asked curiously, hearing a noise.

"The door. It knocked." The Doctor responded curiously.

"Right. We're in deep space." Rory put in his two cents.

"Very, very deep. And somebody's knocking." The Doctor confirmed.

He crept his way to the doors slowly, before quickly swinging them open. A small glowing box burst into the room and floated through the air. He tried to grab it and it hit him right in the chest. He stared at it, face filled with happiness.

"I've got mail! Time Lord emergency messaging system. In an emergency, we'd wrap up thoughts in psychic containers and send them through time and space. Anyway, there's a Time Lord out there, and it's one of the good ones!" The Doctor beamed.

"You said there were no other Time Lords left." Rory questioned.

"There are no Time Lords left in the universe, but the universe isn't where we're going! See that (T/D) [Tattoo design]? The mark of (T/N). Fantastic woman. She had that tattoo in every regeneration. Didn't feel like herself without the tattoo. Or himself, a couple of times. Ooh, he was a bad boy!

"What's happening?!" Rory started to get nervous as the TARDIS shook violently.

"We're leaving the universe!" The Doctor grinned.

"How can you leave the universe?" Amy wasn't so sure of what was going on.

"With enormous difficulty! Right now I'm burning up TARDIS rooms to give us some welly. Goodbye, swimming pool, goodbye scullery, sayonara, squash court seven!" The Doctor yelled happily as the TARDIS continued to shake. They were headed to an asteroid outside the universe.

The TARDIS landed with a jolt. As they stepped outside the doors they were met with the junkyard of a planet.

"So what kind of trouble's your friend in?" Amy asked.

"She was in a bind, a bit of a pickle, sort of distressed." The Doctor stammered.

"Aw, you can't just say you don't know." Amy teased.

"But what is this? The scrap yard at the end of the universe?" Rory questioned, looking around curiously.

"Not end of, outside of."

"How can we be outside the universe? The universe is everything."

"Imagine a great big soap bubble with one of those tiny little bubbles on the outside."

"OK."

"Well, it's nothing like that. But never mind how we're outside of the universe. Let's find ourselves a Time Lady." The Doctor skipped off, followed en suite by Rory and Amy.

YOUR POV

Crouching behind a pile of scrap you watched as the few strange inhabitants of the asteroid ran off after something they'd heard. Your TARDIS had crashed here and was completely destroyed. You had no way off. To make things worse, you were dying. It wasn't a huge deal but you knew the regeneration energy would give a way your position, so you'd been trying your best to hold it off. You looked to the left at your little (dog breed), Oswald. He was the only companion you'd had for a while. You preferred to travel on your own anyways. He was a genetically modified canine you'd picked up on a trip to Earth, 5671. He was changed to live for as long as you did, that way you wouldn't have to deal with death again. So much death. When you went to return to gallifrey, it was gone. You'd been travelling for thousands of years and you'd heard of the Time War through whispers in space. You attempted to return to your home, but it was too late. They were all gone.

Clutching at your sides, you felt your insides being changed. The energy started to glow brighter and brighter. You couldn't hold it off any longer. You let it take over. In seconds it was over. You gasped and knelt down on your hands and knees, sweating. You pulled a nearby mirror out of a trash heap and got a look at yourself. You had (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes. You touched your face, your skin was soft and delicate. You always wondered where the faces came from. If you'd ever run into someone who looked exactly like yourself. Or if maybe, you already had. You checked, and your tattoo was still there, on the back of your calf. You couldn't hide any longer, anyone on the planet would've seen your beams of golden regeneration energy shooting up into the sky.

BACK TO AMY, RORY AND THE DOCTOR, OUTSIDE POV

"Doctor, what is that?" Amy asked, pointing to the yellow dust shooting into the sky.

"Looks like we found her!" The Doctor picked up his pace. Amy and Rory looked at each other, confused before chasing after him.

YOUR POV

You peaked through holes in your wall of scrap as you heard people approaching. You expected the regulars but instead were met with 3 new people. 2 men and a woman. You wouldn't risk going out there. They could still be dangerous.

"It was coming from over here." You heard a Scottish woman say. Shit. So they had seen it. You called Oswald over. If it came down to it, he might be able to protect you. He had caught on to the smell and started to growl.

"No, No shhhh." You pleaded, but it was too late, he started barking.

"Was that a dog? A dog in space? A space dog?" You heard one of the male voices. You held your breath. Trying desperately to silence your companion.

"Oh shut up Rory, that really doesn't matter right now." The other male voice said.

"Oi! Only I'm aloud to tell him to shut up!"

"Humans! Just stop arguing! There is another Time Lord out here somewhere!" You perked up. Did he just say Time Lord?

It didn't make a difference. It didn't mean that he was a Time Lord, just that he was looking for one. And that was bad news for you. Crouching down, you tried to get away without making any noise, but it was hard when you were surrounded by so much junk. Just as you thought you'd got away you turned around and were met with the three of them right in front of you. You stood there, taking short quick breaths as you panicked, unsure of what to do. You gasped as the man wearing the bowtie grabbed your wrist. He looked you in the eye as he brought your hand up to his chest.

Two hearts. You weren't alone.


End file.
